1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a surface treatment of a body with metals, inorganic substances or organic substances by means of physical vapor deposition, thereby to give the body weather resistance, wear resistance, corrosion resistance and functionability.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Conventionally, the surface treatment of bodies has been extensively carried out by means of physical vapor deposition such as vacuum evaporation, sputtering, ion plating or the like, thereby to give the bodies wear resistance, weather resistance and corrosion resistance, to improve reflectivity or to give shading ability.
According to prior art methods, however, a body to be treated has to be placed into a vacuum container, which places a limit on the size of a body to be treated. Namely, for a body of a large size, a vacuum container and exhaust system of a remarkably larger size than that of the body are required. Therefore, the cost of physical vapor deposition is increased, or if the body to be treated is too large, it will even be impossible to treat the surface thereof by means of physical vapor deposition.